1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compatible connector for a first and a second joint having different pin quantities.
2. Description of Related Art
Simple peripheral devices, such as earphones, speakers, etc., are usually distinguished by different connectors for transmitting different data. The typical interface (or terminal) of a connector includes AV (Audio Video) joint, S-Video joint, USB joint, iLINK joint, earphone joint, and microphone joint etc. As to those hand-held devices, such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), smart phone, player, game machine, or notebook PC, which are required to be light, thin, short, compact, and small, having connectors of various specs will increase not only the manufacturing cost but also the volumes thereof.
Universal serial bus (referred to as USB thereinafter) is currently broadly used as the interface for data transmission between a peripheral device and a host, and which is also a universal interface for transmitting data by using differential transmission technology. When a peripheral device is connected to a host through a USB transmission cord, the newly added hardware can be automatically detected through the USB terminal, and a suitable driving program for driving the peripheral device is searched for. Typical USB interfaces include 5-pin MINI A type male joint/female joint, 5-pin MINI B type male/female joint, and MINI AB female joint which is compatible to both MINI A and MINI B male joints.
Refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates that a plurality of USB pins 110 are arranged in parallel within a conventional MINI AB connector 100. It should be noted that since the quantity of the USB pins 110 is only 5, the connector 100 is only suitable for MINI A or MINI B connector (referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3), and the function thereof is limited. If the pin quantity of a peripheral device is different from the quantity of the USB pins 110, different connectors and transmission cords have to be installed to the host, accordingly, the manufacturing cost of the hand-held device and the volume thereof are increased.